Ways 4561 can kill Spongebob
by xX4561Xx
Summary: How 4561 hates and wants to kill SpongeBob. Suggestions required.
1. Chapter 1

WAYS 4561 CAN KILL SPONGEBOB AND HIS FRIENDS by 4561

I don't own any of the characters mentioned except myself.

1: Killing SpongeBob by Machine Gun

You could hear several cracks and a thud as SpongeBob was shot to death.

"That was frickin' awesome!" 4561 shouted.

"Could have been better..." J2F1re mumbled.

"Where'd you come from?" 4561 asked.

"I just wanna see a cartoon character get mauled. See ya." J2F1re said.

"That was weird..." 4561 said.

2: Killing SpongeBob by Stinkface

Rikishi sat on SpongeBob's face and you could hear farting noises and cracking noises.

"Gross but awesome!" 4561 screamed.

3: Pwnage by Bob

*Whack*

-Thud-

"Alright, where's my money?" Bob asked. 4561 handed over the money.

"!" Spongebob shouted.

"Shut up!" THWACK


	2. Chapter 2: Dedicated to linebecky29

Ways 4561 can Kill SpongeBob

4561 doesn't own any of the characters mentioned except Billy the Brown Seahorse and 4561.

These next ones are dedicated to linebecky29.

GETTING TRAMPLED TO DEATH BY SEAHORSES

"Lalalalalalalalala," Spongebob mumbled.

"ATTACK!" Billy the Brown Seahorse yelled. Suddenly, millions of billions of seahorses attacked and ran over the poor sponge. Muffled screaming and cracking sounds could be heard across the ocean.

"HELL YEAH!" 4561 and Squidward shouted.

"Thanks! Now I don't have to put up with that annoying sponge!" Squidward said.

"No problem!" said 4561.

KRUSTY KRAB MAYHEM

"Order up!" Spongebob shouted.

"AAAHHH! Don't give me that! It's so unhealthy!" Billy the Brown Seahorse screamed.

"Spongebob, you have failed me multiple times! Say goodbye to your job!" Mr. Krabs shouted. His booming made the nails come loose and go through SpongeBob.

"Thanks Mr.K!" 4561 said.

UP IN FLAMES

POOT! Spongebob farted. He didn't know that he was next to a lighter and a fan pointing toward his butt, so he went up in flames. At that time, J2F1re appeared out of the flames (Haha, get it? *gets whacked by J2F1re*) and doused gasoline on SpongeBob. Then SpongeBob exploded and went out of the water and then caught on fire.

SEAGULL ATTACK!

Spongebob wondered what the surface was like, so he ventured up in the middle of the night making sure not to carry anything that could set fire; he was still afraid of J2F1re (J2: He better be!). As he reached the surface, seagulls thought he was a sponge cake and started eating him. Eventually they ate him completely. 4561 looked on with interest.

GORRILA ATTACK!

As SpongeBob went in his house, he saw a gorilla eat his pineapple and thought the sponge was a sponge cake, so he tore him apart to see if there was a creamy filling. Needless to say, there wasn't.

**J2F1re: Don't EVER make fun of my screenname again!**

**4561: Why?**

**J2F1re: Do you want to find out?**

**4561: Sure.**

**CensorMaster: **

**4561: Don't mess with J2F1r-! MY BODY!**

***4561 runs around with charred skin*  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Dedicated to cheeze13, J2F1re

A/N: Some of the people who sent in reviews sent in WRONG ideas. I'm not posting them. Sorry if you wanted that...

* * *

Ways to kill SpongeBob by 4561

The disclaimer is in the first 2 chapters. Live with it.

* * *

PWNAGE BY CHUCK NORRIS submitted by J2F1re

SpongeBob: "Hahahaha, that guy isn't so scary."

4561: "How wrong you are."

*Chuck Norris appears out of nowhere and roundhouse kicks SpongeBob*

SpongeBob: AAAGGH! It's the roundhouse kick that started the world!

MONEY MAYHEM submitted by J2F1re

SpongeBob: "Yay! 9,000 dollar bill on the ground!"

Krabs: "Mine!" *shoots SpongeBob with a bazooka*

THE LAST STRAW submitted by cheeze13

Squidward: DIIIEEEE! *Shoots mini-gun at SpongeBob* MUAHAHAHA!

JELLYFISHING SHOCK submitted by cheeze13

Spongebob is catching jellyfish while Patrick isn't, but then Patrick shoots him and takes his net. Squidward is cheering for Patrick as this goes on.

FRY COOK ACCIDENT submitted by cheeze13

As SpongeBob flips patties, they burst on fire. J2F1re appears from the flames, hits SpongeBob with a mallet, smashes his face into the fry catcher, and disappears. (Oh, come on. I HAD to do that. If you wanna be in this, review saying you do.)

STARING CONTEST submitted by Anonymous Reviewer: Random Fish

SB: Don't look at me! AAAGH! BLAM!

Squidward: That laser surgery really works! Yes!

TRAIN CRUSH! Submitted by Anonymous Reviewer: cr4zy dUd3

SpongeBob walks to the train station, and jumps onto the tracks.

Like a bug, he gets pancaked. As this happens, cr4zy dUd3 and 4561 look on with interest.

A/N: I need 10 more reviews to keep the train going!


	4. Chapter 4: Dedicated to emma2679

A/N: Yo! Thanks again to J2F1re and cheeze13 for submitting ideas for the last chapter! Thank you The-axe-murderer and emma2679 for submitting these ideas! You guys rock! If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it, BlooMan2!

* * *

WAYS TO KILL SPONGEBOB by 4561

Stabbing Spree submitted by emma2679

Emma2679 and 4561: DIIIIEEE! *stab stab stab*

Emma2679: Is he dead yet?

4561: I don't know, let's keep going. DIIIIEEE! *stab stab stab stab stab*

Emma2679 throws chainsaw to 4561

4561: DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE LITTLE PUNK! THAT'S FOR BLOWING OUT MY TV WHEN I WAS 6! *vroom vroom* *rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnn* *splat splat*

Emma2679: NOW is he dead?

4561: Let's check...

4561 runs over SpongeBob

4561: Yup, he's dead as a dodo.

Emma2679: Thanks!

4561: Any time, any time.

Clarinet Choke submitted by emma2679

4561: Hey, Squidward, don't you want to kill SpongeBob? Then choke him with that clarinet. You're gonna have to stun him first.

Squidward went to SpongeBob's house, stunned the sponge by playing a high note, and then choked him. Gagging could be heard miles away.

During the autopsy...

Investigator: We don't know what happened, but his neck has hole marks and is crushed.

Squidward: DDDDDIIIIIIIE!

Squidward chokes the Investigator...

Squidward: Yes! SpongeBob is dead!

Robot's Rampage submitted by emma2679

Robot: I think I want to kill SpongeBob. *Bang* OK, gimme my money Sandy.

* * *

A/N: The-axe-murderer, your ideas will be posted next chapter. Thanks and R and R.


	5. Chapter 5: theaxemurderer & Scar133!

**Oh, God. Sorry for not updating. Let's see... I've had a ton of requests. I'll get to all of you, don't worry! -4561**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT THE STORIES AND MY CHARACTER!  
**

**

* * *

**

Super Ninja Graham Cracker Fail at Pwnage... But **HERE'S THE-AXE-MURDERER!**–submitted by The-axe-murderer

SpongeBob: Ooooh! Yummy Graham Cracker Bear! *chomp*

Super Ninja Graham Cracker Bear(SNGCB for short): I shall **PWN **you! You killed my brother!

SpongeBob: Ooooh! Hyper Graham Cracker Bear!

*chomp*

The-axe-murderer: DIE!

*crush* *crack* *slice*

The-axe-murderer: Oh yeah.

Concert with Kool-Aid-a combo submitted by the-axe-murderer

Kool-Aid: KOOL-AID!

S.B.- Oh no! The Kool-Aid song! AAAAAGH! I'M A GOOFY GOOBER! AGH!

*POP*

The-axe-murderer: Die! Die! Die! Die!

*clang* *crash* *bang* *boom* *smack* *whack* *click*

Scar133: Nice one, bud. Quick! Get in the car!

*vroom* (And yes, the-axe-murderer is inside.)

Buried Alive –submitted by MUAHAHA

*clang*

Scar133: That was for the Kool-Aid concert!

*scoop* *scoop*

SB: AGH! HELP M-

*pat* *pat*

Scar133: All done!

Parody Time- submitted by Guess Who

Rucka Rucka Ali is in the building! (I don't own them)

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone

I'm a Korean

Hello, remember me? My name is DJ Not Nice! You might remember me from my last album, Ching Chang Chong!

You made me very rich, and now I roll in American money!

I'm a Korean

And I'd like my Chinese food cooked right

SB: Make it stop!

Scar133 and the-axe-murderer whack SB

*KABOOM!*

Ponies submitted by IXshadowkissedXI

*Neigh*

SB: I'm sorry I killed you, Mystery!

*Neigh*

Super Buff Pony (actually its a costume with Scar133 inside)- Oh, yeah.

*Bang*

*KABOOM!*

* * *

Don't you love the death? R&R.


End file.
